


Научный подход

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: мини R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Джим — не тот человек, чтобы пасовать перед трудностями. Так еще он и гений!





	Научный подход

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мне не нужна твоя любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548532) by [Star_Trek_20XX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX). 



> Продолжение к драбблу "Мне не нужна твоя любовь"

Боунс в четвертый раз заглядывал в столовую, где сидели Джим и Спок, проходя мимо дверей как бы между прочим. Шел второй час, как они беседовали, мирно попивая чай, и все это время лицо Спока озарял ровный интерес, обращенный на капитана. Это было… необычно.

Последние полгода Джим предпринимал множество нелепейших попыток обратить на себя внимание Спока не только как на капитана, но и как человека. И если с первым проблем не возникало, то неформальное общение не складывалось совершенно. Спок изящно избавлялся от его общества под тем или иным предлогом, Джим пил, Боунс вел душеспасительные беседы.

Все перевернулось в один миг. Джим вернулся из увольнительной традиционно пьяным, Боунс не успел его спрятать, они столкнулись со Споком, и тот позволил себе дернуть ноздрями, почувствовав стойкий запах алкоголя.

— От меня, наверное, жутко воняет, — икая и прикрывая ладонью рот, но почему-то натыкаясь на губы Боунса, на котором висел, заметил Джим. — Тебе противно?

— Чрезмерное употребление алкоголя разрушает ваше здоровье, — делая полшага в сторону и закладывая руки за спину, холодно заявил Спок.

— Согласен, сегодня перебор. И в этом виноват ты.

— Сожалею, если это действительно так.

— Сожалеешь?

— Определенно. Если есть приемлемый вид взаимодействия, который станет альтернативой алкогольному опьянению, то я готов рассмотреть варианты.

Хмель в голове требовал крикнуть: «В койку!». Но остатки здравого смысла в виде кулака Боунса, ткнувшегося под ребра, превратили эту команду в другое предложение:

— Тогда встретимся завтра во время ужина.

— Это приемлемо, — кивнул Спок, развернулся и удалился в сторону кают.

— И что это было? — поинтересовался Боунс, когда все же дотащил блаженно улыбающегося Джима в лазарет.

— Боунс, мне больше не наливать.

С этого дня Джим не пил. Зато вспомнил, что он долбанный гений, и запустил свой личный научный проект, который в паре ключевых точек пересекался с проектами Спока, а значит, появились причины все это дело обсудить. В офицерской столовой. Под чашечку вулканского чая. Сегодня это обсуждение затянулось, и Боунс начинал нервничать.

От большой дозы Спока у Джима ехала крыша, и он начинал делать глупости. Вот прямо сейчас пытался прикоснуться коленом к колену вулканца под столом. Этому способствовал размер стола и глубоко задвинутый стул. Боунс замер, забыв, что он тут как бы между прочим, и уставился на обтянутое форменными штанами округлое колено капитана, неумолимо приближающееся к скрытому брюками сухому колену Спока, которое Боунс совсем недавно прощупывал на наличие травм и повреждений после неудачной миссии. Касание… Ничего не произошло. Спок даже не дернулся, будто к нему каждый день притираются капитаны, глядящие голодными голубыми глазами. Боунс выдохнул и решительно направился к себе. Большие мальчики, сами разберутся. А не разберутся, так ему первому доложат о свежих трупах, как начальнику мед части. К чёрту!

Трезвый Джим оказался куда изобретательнее пьяного и быстро понял, что у непробиваемого Спока есть ахиллесова пята, и это наука. Как он этого раньше не замечал? Десятки потраченных на изучение научной литературы часов стоили того, чтобы стать незаменимым собеседником и оппонентом.

С последним вообще получилось зачетно. Ранее попытки развести Спока на эмоции гарантированно кончались мордобоем или выбрасыванием с корабля. Теперь, перейдя в научное русло, Джим мог наслаждаться почти физически ощутимыми волнами разнообразных эмоций, излучаемыми вулканцем с непроницаемым лицом. Воодушевление, недоумение, яростное «Нет!» плескались в глубине расширяющихся зрачков и призрачно зеленеющих скул. Не будешь приглядываться — никогда не увидишь. Джим подмечал малейшие нюансы и то успокаивающе соглашался, то подливал масла в затухающий огонь.

Он мог бы наслаждаться этим часами, но корабельный распорядок не позволял: отбой, подъём, труба зовет. Времени, чтобы от научного перейти на личное, совершенно не хватало. И тогда Джим предложил отправиться вместе в увольнительную, прихватив с собой Боунса в качестве бонны для девочек-институток.

С Боунсом Спок препирался так самозабвенно, что терял вулканский контроль в считанные минуты. Джим готов был ревновать к доктору, но причин не было совершенно. Зато была возможность поддержать Спока, когда Боунс слишком уж увлекался и переходил от официального «коммандер» к «остроухая задница», чем заработать благодарный взгляд от одного и обещание добавить в жизнь Джима ежедневные гипо с витаминами — от другого.

Боунс же и спровоцировал первый поцелуй.

В целях профилактики и плановой вакцинации весь наличный состав корабля должен был явиться в медотсек. Начинали со старших офицеров, дабы те подали положительный пример своим подчиненным. Спок размеренно шагал по коридору, когда был выловлен за рукав и втянут в темное техническое помещение. Крохотный закуток, гудящий от спрятанных за металлические панели проводов.

Джим прижал палец к его губам и облегченно выдохнул, когда закрылась дверь, отделяя их от коридора.

— Капитан?

— Тш-ш. Не выдавай меня. Боунс опять развлекается с гипошприцем, а у меня непременно аллергия на вакцину, значит, одним уколом не отделаюсь, поэтому мне надо время, чтобы морально подготовиться.

— А для чего вам я?

— Для моральной поддержки, — заявил Джим тоном, которым повторяют прописные истины, не усвоенные с первого раза.

— И в чем она должна заключаться?

Спок не был ни дураком, ни бревном, да и многочисленные предыдущие демарши капитана заронили определенные подозрения, поэтому он не особо удивился, когда Джим потянулся и осторожно коснулся губами его губ. Обозначил и замер, деля дыхание и ожидая реакции.

— Ты наверняка уже знаешь, что люди часто поддерживают друг друга, инициируя тактильный контакт.

Джим был близко-близко, нарушая все нормы и границы, непривычно тихий и теплый. А за спиной жил своей жизнью огромный корабль, за пределами которого — бескрайний космос и никого, кто хотел бы инициировать этот самый близкий контакт и кому так приятно было бы ответить.

— Вы считаете это приемлемым? Вы и я?

— Я считаю это охуительно приемлемым, — прижимаясь всем телом, выдохнул Джим и подумал, что научная канитель стоила того, чтобы заполучить в собственное распоряжение и это шикарное тело, а не только мозги.

Спок закрыл его рот поцелуем, собственнически прижимая к себе, и подумал… что надо так сформулировать требование не использовать в личном общении обсценную лексику, чтобы капитан подчинился, а не принялся противоречить.

В медотсек они явились последними и только после того, как Боунс объявил по громкой связи, что поднимет на их поиски весь корабль и покроет несмываемым позором как последних трусов. Пришлось подчиниться.

Боунс просто не знал, что его ждет, иначе так не упирался бы, разыскивая беглых офицеров. Спок даже не дернулся от укола, а вот Джим зашипел и принялся тереть шею, ругаясь сквозь зубы. Тогда Спок поймал его за запястье, отвел руку в сторону и поцеловал место укола. Если бы он взорвал гранату, изумление присутствующих при этом было бы меньше, чем от краткого касания губами. Причем Джим стоял к нему спиной и не успел ничего предотвратить, а потом и вообще застыл, растерявшись.

Спок перевел взгляд с отвисшей челюсти Боунса на изумленно раскрытые глаза медсестры, сделал шаг назад и спрятал руки за спину.

— Я полагал, людям свойственно оказывать поддержку друг другу таким образом, — чувствуя, что что-то пошло не так, попытался прояснить он ситуацию.

— Это Джим сказал? — удалось закрыть рот Боунсу.

— Я не говорил, что это надо делать при всех, — краснея как рак от сдерживаемого смеха и абсурдности ситуации, хрюкнул Джим.

— Вы специально упустили этот нюанс, чтобы поставить меня в неловкое положение перед членами экипажа, — скорости появления льда в голосе мог бы позавидовать самый передовой агрегат.

— Это вышло совершенно случайно! — опомнился Джим, подхватил Спока под руку, опять нарушая личное пространство и десяток вулканских правил, и потащил к себе в каюту. — Сейчас я устраню этот досадный пробел в информации.

Двери за их спиной съехались с тихим шипением, Боунс плюхнулся на край пустой биокровати и дал себе волю, рассмеявшись до слез.

— Марта, ты на кого ставила?

— На капитана, разумеется, — улыбнулась девушка.

— Тогда пошли трясти Чехова. Мы выиграли!

За следующую неделю Спок узнал много нового о людях в целом и своём капитане в частности: какова на вкус человеческая сперма, есть ли пределы человеческой гибкости и выносливости…

Джим медленно сел в капитанское кресло, оглянулся через плечо, ловя взгляд Спока, и расправил плечи с гордостью заводчика, вырастившего призового скакуна. Буквально час назад, проснувшись в собственной каюте от легких прикосновений, он ощутил себя самым счастливым человеком во вселенной. И желанным. И желающим.

Спок легко уловил все это: ведь у людей такие говорящие тела и громкие чувства, — потянулся за поцелуем.

— Десять минут на душ, — решительно вскочил Джим и направился в сторону ванной.

Свет на двадцати процентах, но Споку этого было достаточно, чтобы он мог разглядеть изгибы фигуры и движение мышц под светлой кожей. Мозг быстренько подсчитал, сколько калорий в сутки надо потреблять и тратить капитану, чтобы он сохранял такую комплекцию как можно дольше. Помножить на возраст, учесть пристрастия в еде… он вздрогнул от холодных прикосновений.

— Напугал? Прости.

Джим плюхнулся на подушку, едва не столкнув Спока с узкой корабельной кровати. Для одного вполне хватает, а вот двоим впритык.

— Та-дам! — закинул ноги к плечам, придерживая себя под коленками, демонстрируя, что он совсем чистый и можно хоть руками, хоть языком.

Опустил ноги и притянул Спока к себе. Тот не одобрял такие выходки, потому что они очень смущают и приходится тратить время, чтобы заблокировать прилив крови к ушам и щекам. Джим же добивался именно этого. Приподнявшись на локте, коснулся пальцами свободной руки зазеленевших скул, обвел контур чувствительных ушей, заставляя сбиться с дыхания. Спок старался контролировать реакции организма, но все равно грудная клетка наполнялась воздухом чуть сильнее, чуть чаще, и приходилось закрывать глаза, чтобы зрачки не выдавали растущего возбуждения.

Встречаясь с Нийотой, Спок всегда ощущал давление не его правил. Необходимость действовать так, как принято у людей, проявлять несвойственную эмоциональную активность. В Джиме активности хватало на двоих. Он не лез целоваться прилюдно, тактично держал дистанцию и общался профессионально, но Спок постоянно чувствовал себя «на коротком поводке». В хорошем смысле. Джим объяснил, что у этого выражения есть унизительное значение, но оно совершенно точно не подходило.

Спок ощутил уверенность, что Джим всегда окажется рядом в нужный момент и поможет. Как капитан и как человек.

— Ты опять думаешь не тем местом в постели. Вернись, я все прощу, — рассмеялся Джим, поглаживая едва напряженный зеленоватый пенис. — У нас сорок минут, и я намерен все успеть.

— Практика показала, что вам достаточно пятнадцати минут, чтобы эякулировать, — раскидывая ноги и позволяя Джиму удобнее устроиться, заметил Спок.

— Ты забыл про двадцать четыре секунды. Прошлый раз ушло пятнадцать минут и двадцать четыре секунды.

— Вы просили округлять.

— Точно.

Джим демонстративно сложил губы колечком и втянул напряженный член вулканца в рот. Тот секунд не терял и умел управлять кровенаполнением своего шикарного органа. Пошло хлюпнув, Джим выпустил член изо рта, обвел головку языком и вновь всосал. Определенно шикарного.

Если трахались по правилам Джима, то получалось действительно быстро. Настолько, что Спок терялся в ощущениях, подмахивал и тихо стонал с едва ощутимой вибрацией в груди.

Можно подумать, что Спок был снизу, но ничего подобного. Джим обещал ему доказать, что хорошо может быть в любой раскладке, неважно — ты или тебя, просто надо знать как, а пока так активно воплощал свою пассивную позицию, что у актива только пальцы на ногах поджимались. Эгегей! Кхм.

— Двадцать минут до смены, — отдышавшись, посмотрел на часы Джим. — Я в душ.

Спок бы мог это сказать и без часов, но ему было откровенно лень. Телу требуется время, чтобы усвоить громаду ощущений, которую вываливал на него Джим за несколько минут утреннего секса. Неторопливый вечерний усваивается полночи под сопение капитана на плече.

Надо пересмотреть ролики, где мастер работает с мужскими моделями, заставляя их извиваться от наслаждения в его руках. Необходимо уточнить порядок и интенсивность действий.

Во всем нужен научный подход.


End file.
